Another life another love
by Flying Heart
Summary: My reply to the kotwas challange. Chou Ryu awakens to a strange dream, and meets a strange girl that both calls him 'Nuriko' Who is this Nuriko? How will the story turn out?


centerbAnother life; another love b/center  
  
centerChapter Onecenter  
  
A/N:Hello minna~! This is another FY fanfic about rebirth, and I assure you, it's a lame one. But, we fanfic authoresses all love feedback, do we not? So leave me a review, onegai? This fanfic is set in *Japan * Japan.^^;;  
  
Disclamers: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase Yuu, Shogakukan, Flower Comics, Movic, Bandai, Studio Pierrot, Pioneer, and TV Tokyo.  
  
Replies to reviews~! ^__^:  
  
qkslvr: Really?! Why.Thank you~! *glomp *  
  
Luminaglow: I give credit to you, because I kinda.took your idea.^^;; Thanks.  
  
Sagara Sanosuke a.k.a Sai: Kekeke.Oh, I assure you, that this fic will be very different from the happily ever after thingy.Kekeke. *evil grin *  
  
---  
  
Ryu walked around in a place of nothingness, with only one thing. A shining, bright red kanji that he recognized as 'Yanagi'. When he reached forward to touch it, he found out that it was on his left chest, right above the heart.  
  
"What the. . . . ?" Ryu said, in surprise.  
  
I"Chou Ryu . . . " A voice said. /I  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself." Ryu said in a deathly calm voice.  
  
I"I am who you serve, I am your master. Nuriko . . .the Suzaku no miko is searching for you, go find her. I will grant you the power of strength, again . . .use it well . . ." the voice said as it faded away. /I  
  
"Wait!" Ryu shouted but a voice disturbed him from his dreams.  
  
"Ryu~! Get your lazy butt down here in ten seconds!" Said Ryu was still sleeping in bed, unaware of his situation. That he was destined to be L.A.T.E. "Ryu~!?" His mother said in a voice that said I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you- don't-go-down-this-instant. "Okay. . . okay . . ." Ryu mumbled, still in dream mode. "Ryu? Don't you have a Kendo competition today? Aren't you going to be late?"  
  
Kendo competition . . . These two words triggered a wake-up-switch in Ryu's brain. Ryu jolted up in bed. "Mom! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" he yelled while stuffing himself in his uniform.  
  
He could hear his Mom sigh. "I did. But please hurry!"  
  
"Okay . . . " Ryu grumbled.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Ryu turned to the direction of the voice. It was his little sister, Karin. They looked almost identical, if Ryu wasn't a guy. Karin was 2 years younger then Ryu, but since she was sick.She didn't have to go to school today. Lucky.  
  
"Ano . . . Onii-chan . . . Good luck with your competition ~!" Karin said, grinning.  
  
Ryu grinned back, "Sure thing, you just wait to see me bring back first place." He said as Ryu and Karin did their secret handshake. Which, I would not repeat here.  
  
"Ja! Okaa-san~! Ja! Karin~!" Ryu shouted as he waved to them.  
  
Ryu also had an older brother, but he was in collage now, so they didn't see each other very often.  
  
Now, as he reached the JR station, Ryu wasn't paying much attention to the road, because of that, he bumped into a girl.  
  
"Ahh~! Itai . . ." the girl mumbled.  
  
"Gah! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention.Umm.let me help you up." Ryu said as he extended his hand to the girl.  
  
"Thank you so much . . . " The girl said as she gave Ryu a grateful smile. Now, Ryu looked closely at the girl, she wore a uniform that was from a famous private school for all girls, and on top of that she.was beautiful, so beautiful that Ryu wondered if she was from this world at all, long, chestnut hair tied back loosely, a bit messy but . . .fitting. Her eyes were like pools of honey, so . . .soft. And she had an excellent figure . . . Ryu shook his head, and slapped himself mentally to stop any . . .bad thoughts.  
  
Ryu noticed that on her back was a sword too . . .perhaps she played kendo too? Ryu realized that he had spent quite a lot of time staring at her. He blushed.  
  
"Sorry . . ." He said as he grabbed her delicate hand and pulled her up. To Ryu's great surprise, he didn't feel a thing, but he *did * pull the girl up, didn't he.?  
  
"Thank you " the girl said, as she looked into Ryu's eyes. Her eyes widened. "Nuriko!?" she gasped, putting her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Nuriko?!" Now this was strange. This was the second time he heard this name. And one time was in a dream, and the other time was out of the mouth of a stranger. "Excuse me?" Ryu said. The girl shook her head.  
  
"Nothing . . .It was just.you look like a friend of mine . . ." After saying this she pushed Ryu away and started running.  
  
"Wait!" Ryu shouted but was stopped when he saw an ID card on the ground. He picked it up and sure enough it was the girl. Who's name was Hoshino Seika. "Hoshino . . ." Ryu heard that name before; she was heir to a large company, Ryu recalled. Maybe he'll find a time to return it to her.Ryu thought while putting away the card in his pocket.  
  
uA/N 2: Japanese dictonary~! ^_^; /u  
  
Kendo: Japanese fencing.  
  
Onii-chan: Big brother, if I'm not mistaken.  
  
Ano: I use it like 'Umm.'  
  
Onegai: Please  
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
And a bit of info on the names. Chou Ryu: Ryu means dragon. Actully, I kinda wanted to name him Yanagi, but that was a girl's name, and I wanted to make Nuriko a boy. ^^;;  
  
Hoshino Seika: Hoshino means star+field, Seika means star too. Suitable for her. ^_^  
  
buAnother life, another love AKUGI!/ub  
  
Ryu: (Thinking) That's strange.I pulled her up, and I didn't feel a thing?! Weird.  
  
Seika: Ano.Can you give me back my arm?  
  
Ryu: (looks at his hand, only to find that he's holding Seika's arm, only.) Ehehehe.Gomen.  
  
---  
  
That was not funny.-_-" Anyway, R&R! ^__^ 


End file.
